Los gustos cambian
by Philipa Aleshre
Summary: A Matt le gusta Mimi, y a Sora le gusta Tai. Un dia se encuentran y deciden darles celos, pero...¿qué pasa mientras tratan de darles celos? ¿cambiarian sus gustos?
1. Encuentros y planes

Los gustos cambian  
  
Encuentros y planes  
  
En las calles de Odaiba...  
  
-Tai, es en lo unico en lo que pienso. Y lo malo es que, no puedo decirte esto, esto que siento por ti.  
  
En la misma calle...  
  
-Por fin que volviste Mimi, no puedo decirte lo que siento.  
  
Los dos chicos estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que...¡Chocaron!...  
  
-¡Lo siento!-Dijeron al unisono sin verse a la cara.  
  
-¿Sora?  
  
-¿Matt?  
  
-¿Pero en que pensabas?-Pregunto Sora con una mano en la cabeza.  
  
-Pues en...-Matt se sonrojo todo de solo recordar en que estaba pensando.- ...  
  
-Ah. Con tan solo sonrojarte, ya se en que pensabas. Bueno, más bien en quien.-Dijo Sora con una sonrisa.  
  
-Si, bueno.-Matt volteo a ver al cielo. Luego volteo a ver a Sora con una sonrisa picara.-Y tu ¿en que pensabas?  
  
A Sora se le borro su sonrisa.-Pues...  
  
-Si, ya se...  
  
-¿Y aun no le gustas a Mimi?-Pregunto Sora cruzando sus brazos.  
  
-Pues no.(suspiro) ¿Y tu le gustas a Tai?-Dijo metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.  
  
-Yo tampoco he tenido mucho exito.-Suspiro Sora bajando la cara.  
  
Los dos chicos se quedaron callados un tiempo...  
  
-¿Oye, Sora?-Pregunto Yamato tiernamente.  
  
-¿Si?-Dijo Sora alzando la cara.  
  
-Pues que, podemos darles celos a Tai y a Mimi, y...  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Pues que... les damos celos y querran estar con nosostros.  
  
-¡Pues, me parece buena idea!  
  
-¿Que tal si vamos a platicar a la cageteria a pensar como les dariamos celos?  
  
-¡Si!  
  
Los dos chicos fueron a la cafeteria...  
  
-Pues mira, creo que tengo una idea.-Dijo Sora acercandose al oído de Yamato.-Pues que ashuadhgdhgshdgsdyg (A/N:¡¿No les choca cuando van a decir un secreto y no lo ponen?!)  
  
Yamato volteo a ver a Sora.-¡Me sorprende tu ingenio Sora!  
  
Sora se volvio a sentar bien y sonrio.-¿Y cuando podemos empezar a hacer eso?  
  
-Cuando veamos a Tai y a Mimi, ya que ellos dos estan muy juntos ahora.  
  
Notas de la autora: Pues bueno, este fic mejorara mediante continue con el proximo capitulo (o eso creo yo).  
  
Esos dos, nunca pense hacer un fic en el que a Sora le gustara Tai y a Matt, Mimi.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y por favor, denme ideas para el plan que le dijo Sora a Yamato (en sus reviws, por supuesto) 


	2. ¡Pongamos a prueba el plan!

Titulo: Los gustos cambian  
  
Subtitulo: Â¡Pongamos a prueba el plan!  
  
-Entonces Yamato...-Sora miro fijamente a Yamato.-MaÃ±ana empezaremos con el plan.  
  
-Si, el plan... (A/N: No pondre el nombre del plan que escogieron ellos. El plan lo conoceran por mi como "Anti-Michi").  
  
-Ahora, Yamato, Â¿podrÃ­as acompaÃ±arme a mi casa?  
  
-Â¡Claro!  
  
Los dos chicos fueron caminando juntos a la "Residencia Takenouchi"...  
  
-Bueno, entonces maÃ±ana pasas por aqui y nos vamos juntos a la escuela.  
  
-Bueno.-Dice Yamato como que pensando algo.-Bye  
  
-Â¡Bye!  
  
Al dÃ­a siguiente...  
  
-Â¡Sora!  
  
-Â¡Â¿Si mamÃ¡?Â¡  
  
-Â¡Aqui abajo esta Yamato!  
  
-Â¡Dile que ahi voy!-Sora bajo las escaleras rapidamente.  
  
-Â¡Hola, Matt!-Sora y Matt se acercaron y se dieron un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Eh. Bueno...-Tartamudeo nerviosamente la Sra. Takenouchi.-Creo que voy a... a... a la cocina.-Dijo seÃ±alando hacia adentro.  
  
La Sra. Takenouchi cerro con un portazo...  
  
-Tu mamÃ¡ se sorprendio mucho por el beso.  
  
-Si...-Sora bajo la mirada.-Aun no le explico el "por que" de esto.-Sora alzo la cara y sonrio.-Pero espero que este plan funcione.  
  
-Bueno.-Yamato extendio su mano.-Recuerda que tenemos que ir agarrados de las manos.  
  
-...-Sora no reacciono, lo unico que hizo fue agarrar la mano de Yama. Y despues, salieron caminando  
  
En la escuela (A/N:De Yama y Sora)...  
  
-Tai...-Susurro Mimi al oÃ­do de Tai.-Ahi vienen Sora y... Â¡MI Yamato agarrados de la mano!-Mimi se exalto un poco.  
  
-Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?!-Tai tambiÃ©n se habÃ­a exaltado.  
  
-Mira como nos miran.-Susurro Sora a Yamato acercandose a el.  
  
-Â¡Imaginate si nos besaramos!-Los dos chicos se quedaron callados.  
  
-Â¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!.-Rieron al unisono.  
  
Los dos se acercaron a Mimi y Taichi...  
  
-Â¡Hola!-Dijeron al unisono.  
  
-...-Tai y Mimi estaban un poco enojados, asi que no contestaron.  
  
-Bueno Yama, ya vamonos.-Sora jalo a Yama.  
  
Cuando los dos se fueron...  
  
-Â¡Le dice Yama!-Mimi se enojo mucho.  
  
-Oh, si.-Dijo Tai en tono sarcastico y bajando a la cara.-Â¿Por que, Sora? Y yo que creÃ­ que me querÃ­as a mi.-Penso.  
  
Pasaron dÃ­as, que se convirtieron en semanas y las semana que se convirtieron en meses. Los dos chicos seguian con su plan "Anti-Michi", asi que, simpre estaban juntos agarrados de la mano o abrazados, y cuando se saludaban o se despedÃ­an, lo hacÃ­an con un beso en la mejilla...  
  
-Y recuerda, Yamato, maÃ±ana iremos al parque a jugar juntos (A/N:Se escucha un poco infantil, pero tiene un papel importante en el fic).-La chica pelirroja guiÃ±o el ojo.  
  
-Esta bien.-Yamato se acerco a Sora y la beso en la mejilla.-Adios.  
  
Sora cerro la puerta...  
  
-Yamato...-Penso Sora.-Me estoy sintiendo, pues, un poco distinta cuando estoy contigo. Me siento en las nubes cuando estamos abrazados y casi me muero cuando me das un...  
  
-Sora, Â¿estas ahi?-Pregunto cariÃ±osamente su madre.  
  
-Si, mamÃ¡.  
  
La Sra. Takenouchi se dirijio a donde estaba Sora.-Â¿QuÃ© pasa con Yamato? Pense que a quien querÃ­as era a Taichi...  
  
-Es que, mamÃ¡...-Sora bajo la mirada.-Estoy un poco confundida.  
  
Afuera de la "Residencia Ishida"  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© me pasa?-Yamato toco el timbre (A/N:Creo que tenÃ­a *#$%&/?!* flojera de sacar las llaves)-Me gusta estar contigo y poner a prueba el plan...  
  
-Â¡Yamato! Â¡Entra!-Un chico rubio abrio la puerta.  
  
-Â¿Que haces aqui, T.K.?-Dijo un poco confundido.  
  
-Pues hoy me iba a quedarme aqui, Â¿no lo recuerdas?  
  
-Ah, pues...  
  
-Olvidalo, pasa. Esta es TU casa.  
  
-Si, espero no hacer moles... Â¡Oye! Â¡Me hablas como si esta no fuera mi casa!-Reacciono.  
  
-Â¡Ja, ja, ja!-RÃ­o dulcemente Takeru.  
  
Los dos rubios entraron a la casa...  
  
-Oye Matt...Â¿QuÃ© onda con Sora, eh?  
  
Matt solo se sonrojo.  
  
-Â¿Estas confundido?  
  
-Pues,-Yamato bajo la cabeza y luego la volvio a subir mirando fijamente a T.K.-Creo que si.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas de la autora: Â¿QuÃ© les parecio? A mi, un poco tonto. Â¡Pero el siguiente estara mejor!  
  
Â¡Por fas, dejen sus reviews! 


	3. ¡Pongamos a prueba el plan!

Titulo: Los gustos cambian  
  
Subtitulo: Â¡Pongamos a prueba el plan!  
  
-Entonces Yamato...-Sora miro fijamente a Yamato.-MaÃ±ana empezaremos con el plan.  
  
-Si, el plan... (A/N: No pondre el nombre del plan que escogieron ellos. El plan lo conoceran por mi como "Anti-Michi").  
  
-Ahora, Yamato, Â¿podrÃ­as acompaÃ±arme a mi casa?  
  
-Â¡Claro!  
  
Los dos chicos fueron caminando juntos a la "Residencia Takenouchi"...  
  
-Bueno, entonces maÃ±ana pasas por aqui y nos vamos juntos a la escuela.  
  
-Bueno.-Dice Yamato como que pensando algo.-Bye  
  
-Â¡Bye!  
  
Al dÃ­a siguiente...  
  
-Â¡Sora!  
  
-Â¡Â¿Si mamÃ¡?Â¡  
  
-Â¡Aqui abajo esta Yamato!  
  
-Â¡Dile que ahi voy!-Sora bajo las escaleras rapidamente.  
  
-Â¡Hola, Matt!-Sora y Matt se acercaron y se dieron un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Eh. Bueno...-Tartamudeo nerviosamente la Sra. Takenouchi.-Creo que voy a... a... a la cocina.-Dijo seÃ±alando hacia adentro.  
  
La Sra. Takenouchi cerro con un portazo...  
  
-Tu mamÃ¡ se sorprendio mucho por el beso.  
  
-Si...-Sora bajo la mirada.-Aun no le explico el "por que" de esto.-Sora alzo la cara y sonrio.-Pero espero que este plan funcione.  
  
-Bueno.-Yamato extendio su mano.-Recuerda que tenemos que ir agarrados de las manos.  
  
-...-Sora no reacciono, lo unico que hizo fue agarrar la mano de Yama. Y despues, salieron caminando  
  
En la escuela (A/N:De Yama y Sora)...  
  
-Tai...-Susurro Mimi al oÃ­do de Tai.-Ahi vienen Sora y... Â¡MI Yamato agarrados de la mano!-Mimi se exalto un poco.  
  
-Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?!-Tai tambiÃ©n se habÃ­a exaltado.  
  
-Mira como nos miran.-Susurro Sora a Yamato acercandose a el.  
  
-Â¡Imaginate si nos besaramos!-Los dos chicos se quedaron callados.  
  
-Â¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!.-Rieron al unisono.  
  
Los dos se acercaron a Mimi y Taichi...  
  
-Â¡Hola!-Dijeron al unisono.  
  
-...-Tai y Mimi estaban un poco enojados, asi que no contestaron.  
  
-Bueno Yama, ya vamonos.-Sora jalo a Yama.  
  
Cuando los dos se fueron...  
  
-Â¡Le dice Yama!-Mimi se enojo mucho.  
  
-Oh, si.-Dijo Tai en tono sarcastico y bajando a la cara.-Â¿Por que, Sora? Y yo que creÃ­ que me querÃ­as a mi.-Penso.  
  
Pasaron dÃ­as, que se convirtieron en semanas y las semana que se convirtieron en meses. Los dos chicos seguian con su plan "Anti-Michi", asi que, simpre estaban juntos agarrados de la mano o abrazados, y cuando se saludaban o se despedÃ­an, lo hacÃ­an con un beso en la mejilla...  
  
-Y recuerda, Yamato, maÃ±ana iremos al parque a jugar juntos (A/N:Se escucha un poco infantil, pero tiene un papel importante en el fic).-La chica pelirroja guiÃ±o el ojo.  
  
-Esta bien.-Yamato se acerco a Sora y la beso en la mejilla.-Adios.  
  
Sora cerro la puerta...  
  
-Yamato...-Penso Sora.-Me estoy sintiendo, pues, un poco distinta cuando estoy contigo. Me siento en las nubes cuando estamos abrazados y casi me muero cuando me das un...  
  
-Sora, Â¿estas ahi?-Pregunto cariÃ±osamente su madre.  
  
-Si, mamÃ¡.  
  
La Sra. Takenouchi se dirijio a donde estaba Sora.-Â¿QuÃ© pasa con Yamato? Pense que a quien querÃ­as era a Taichi...  
  
-Es que, mamÃ¡...-Sora bajo la mirada.-Estoy un poco confundida.  
  
Afuera de la "Residencia Ishida"  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© me pasa?-Yamato toco el timbre (A/N:Creo que tenÃ­a *#$%&/?!* flojera de sacar las llaves)-Me gusta estar contigo y poner a prueba el plan...  
  
-Â¡Yamato! Â¡Entra!-Un chico rubio abrio la puerta.  
  
-Â¿Que haces aqui, T.K.?-Dijo un poco confundido.  
  
-Pues hoy me iba a quedarme aqui, Â¿no lo recuerdas?  
  
-Ah, pues...  
  
-Olvidalo, pasa. Esta es TU casa.  
  
-Si, espero no hacer moles... Â¡Oye! Â¡Me hablas como si esta no fuera mi casa!-Reacciono.  
  
-Â¡Ja, ja, ja!-RÃ­o dulcemente Takeru.  
  
Los dos rubios entraron a la casa...  
  
-Oye Matt...Â¿QuÃ© onda con Sora, eh?  
  
Matt solo se sonrojo.  
  
-Â¿Estas confundido?  
  
-Pues,-Yamato bajo la cabeza y luego la volvio a subir mirando fijamente a T.K.-Creo que si.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas de la autora: Â¿QuÃ© les parecio? A mi, un poco tonto. Â¡Pero el siguiente estara mejor!  
  
Â¡Por fas, dejen sus reviews! 


	4. Juegos en el parque y...¿besos?

Titulo: Los gustos cambian  
  
Subtitulo: Juegos en el parque y... Â¿besos?  
  
Antes de empezar, este capitulo se lo dedico a Mi Koushiro Yamato y a Cali- chan, a las dos les tegno que reclamar un fic, a la primera, el de "Mentes Distorsionadas", y a la segunda, un "Fic de Digimon (Sin titulo)". Â¡Por favor, continuenlos!  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© me pasa?-Se pregunto Sora.-Â¡Se supone que yo a quien quiero es a Tai, no a.-Sora alzo la mirada y se le iluminaron los ojos.-Yamato.-Susurro dulcemente.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
-Sora...-Suspiro el rubio.-Yo ya, yo ya no quiero hacer el "plan" para gustarle a Mimi.-Yamato se acosto en su cama (A/N:No lo puse, pero estaba en su cuarto).-Lo unico que quiero es estar contigo.  
  
-Â¡Matt!-Grito alguien.-Â¡Ya es la hora!  
  
-Â¡Lo olvide!-Yama se paro rÃ¡pidamente de la cama y se puso los zapatos. El chico salio rÃ¡pido del cuarto y se fue por la puerta.-Â¡Adios!-Alcanzo a decir antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.  
  
-Ay, ese Yamato.-Takeru hizo una pausa y cambio totalmente el tema.-Â¿Me pregunto como estara Kari?  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sora estaba cerca de la puerta.-Espero que ya llegue.-Penso mirando un reloj.  
  
Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡DING DONG!!!!  
  
-Ha de ser el.-Penso Sora con una sonrisa en la cara.Sora se dirijio a abrir la puerta.-Â¡Yama!-Dijo feliz la pelirroja.  
  
-Â¡Sora!-Yamato se acerco a ella y se abrazaron.  
  
-Yamato, por favor no me sueltes.-Penso Sora cerrando los ojos.  
  
Los dos chicos se soltaron.  
  
-Matt, ya vamonos.-Dijo Sora agarrando la mano del rubio.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Los dos chicos fueron caminando al parque...  
  
-Bueno, ya llegamos.-Dijo Sora jalando a Yamato hacia una banca. Los dos chicos se sentaron, y estuvieron asi un tiempo, los dos sin hablar, hasta que...  
  
-Sora...-Yamato agarro la mano de la chica.-Vamos a jugar.  
  
-Pero...-Sora bajo la mirada y volvio a mirar a Matt.-Esta bien.  
  
Los dos chico empezaron a jugar, para ser mÃ¡s especifica, a las "atrapadas". Los dos chicos empezaron a correr,  
  
-Â¡A que no me atrapas!-Dijo Sora empezando a correr de espaldas.  
  
-Â¡Pues eso lo veremos!-Yamato empezo a correr mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido viendo la cara de Sora.  
  
Los dos corrian, hasta que... Â¡Sora cayo! Y todos se preguntan, "Â¿Y que paso con Yamato?", pero Â¡el tambiÃ©n habÃ­a caÃ­do y, encima de ella! (A/N:Si no entendieron lo que puse, singifica que Sora quedo en el pasto, y Yamato estaba encima de ella)  
  
-Ma...ma..matt-Tartamudeo la pelirroja.  
  
-Sora, yo...-El rubio trato de decir sin poder articular palabra alguna.-Me encantarÃ­a estar mÃ¡s cerca de ti.-Penso.  
  
-Matt, Â¿quÃ© pasarÃ­a si acercara mÃ¡s mi rostro al tuyo? Creo que, Â¡moriria!  
  
Mientras los dos chicos pensaban esto, dos personas pasaban por ahi...  
  
-Tai, Â¡deja de decir eso!  
  
-Pues es la verdad, Mimi.-Tai empezo a reir, y alzo la mirada. Con lo que se lo borro la sonrisa.-Mimi...-Alcanzo a decir.  
  
-Sora, escucho a Tai y a Mimi riendose-Susurro el rubio.  
  
-Y tu, solo quieres gustarle a Mimi.-Penso triztemente Sora.-Pues, acercate mÃ¡s.  
  
-Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?!-Matt se quedo un poco confundido, pero feliz. Y se acerco a Sora. Lo primero que paso, fue un tierno rose, pero despues, se conviertio en un beso. Un tierno y apasionado beso.  
  
-Â¡Ahora si, Matt! Â¡Me voy a morir! Â¡Nunca te despegues de mi!-Penso Sora mientras se besaba con Matt.  
  
-Sora, por favor, Â¡un poco mÃ¡s!  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© pasa Tai?-Pregunto tiernamente Mimi. Y vio hacia donde miraba Tai.Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?!-Mimi agarro la mano de Tai y la jalo hasta donde estaban los dos chicos besandose.  
  
-Â¡Â¿QuÃ© tanto hacen ustedes?!-Pregunto Mimi algo desesperada.  
  
-Â¿Eh?-Los dos se dejaron de besar. Y se levantaron.  
  
-Vamonos, Matt-Dijo Mimi jalando a Matt del brazo y dejando a Tai y a Sora juntos.  
  
-Sora...-Susurro Matt volteandose y viedno fijamente a Sora.  
  
-Matt...-Susurro la pelirroja. Seguido de esto bajo la cabeza-Estoy tan confundida.-Penso.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas de la autora: Y Â¿quÃ© les parecio este capitulo? No me lo critiquen mucho si les parecio un poco tonto (pues lo hice en una hora mÃ¡s o menos).  
  
Mandenme mails a sora_ishida2002@yahoo.com.mx o dejenme sus reviews. 


	5. Mis sentimientos

Titulo: Los gustos cambian  
  
Subtitulo: Mis sentimietos  
  
-Sora...-Susurro Tai dirijiendose a la chica.  
  
-Â¿Eh?-Sora estaba un poco confunfida.  
  
-Es que, te tengo que decir que...-Tai bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo.-Que tu me...Â¡me gustas!  
  
-...-Sora se quedo paralizada.  
  
-Si, pero, creo que a ti te gusta Yamato.-Tai puso una cara de tristeza.  
  
-Es que yo...-Sora no sabÃ­a que hacer. La chica empezo a recordar, empezo a recordar por que estaba haciedo el "plan". Recordo que a ella le gustaba Tai, pero tambiÃ©n recordo todos aquellos momentos con Matt, todos los abrazos y aquellas cosas, y, aquel beso, aquel beso que los dos chicos se dieron, tan lindo, mÃ¡gico, tierno, etc (tengo flojera de escribir todo).- Tai, es que...  
  
-No, Sora. No importa.-Tai hizo una sonrisa finjida.-Creo que te gusta Yamato y, pues ya no hay remedio.  
  
-Tai, tengo que decirte algo...  
  
-Â¿Eh?-Tai se confundio un poco.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que, si quiero a Yamato...-Sora hizo una pausa.-Pero antes, me gustabas tu.  
  
-Entonces... Â¿Perdi mi oportunidad?  
  
-Pues, creo que si.  
  
-Entonces.-Tai no pudo evitar que una lÃ¡grima brotara por su mejilla.- Â¿Cuando le diras a Yamato que te gusta?  
  
Sora se impresiono con la noticia.-Pues...-Se sonrojo la chica.  
  
-----------------------  
  
-Yamato, tengo algo que decirte.-Dijo Mimi un poco sonrojada.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© cosa?-Yamato tenÃ­a una mueca de duda.  
  
-Es que tu me...-Mimi bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo aÃºn mÃ¡s.- Â¡Me gustas!(A/N:Ya se, lo dicen igual los dos chicos, pero no importa).  
  
-Mimi, es que...  
  
-Ah, ya se,-Dijo Mimi arrogante.-A ti te gusta Sora, Â¿no?-La chica estaba muy enojada y al mismo tiempo, celosa.  
  
-Mimi,-Matt bajo la cabeza.-Si, ella me gusta, es mÃ¡s,-El chico alzo la cabeza.-la quiero.  
  
-Entonces...-Mimi se cruzo de brazos.-Â¡He perdido mi tiempo aquÃ­!-Y dicho esto, se marcho.  
  
-Esa Mimi,-Dijo Matt riendo un poco.-siempre tan caprichuda.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, Â¿y quÃ© les parecio? A mi me gusto.  
  
Y, aqui vemos que Mimi es menos madura que Tai. Â¡Punto para Tai!  
  
Para cualquier cosa, mandenme sus mails, o no se hagan dificil la vida y dejenme sus reviews. 


End file.
